Triceratops vs Carnotaurus
Triceratops vs Carnotaurus is a 25th match of Dinosaurs Battle World Championship. Plot The match begins during the night as we see the new arena and pans on both sides of it then zooms in on it and it's shown that huge brambles are forming a circle. Soon Triceratops and Carnotaurus are walking on the ledges until they reach the edge. Triceratops bellows and jumps into the arena and so does Carnotaurus as it roars and jumps into the arena. Both dinosaurs stare at each other and Triceratops bellows and starts charging towards Carnotaurus. Carnotaurus roars then runs towards the ceratopsian, the carnivore spins to try to hit the herbivore with its tail but the ceratopsian jumps over it. Soon the Triceratops notices that the Carnotaurus ran and jumps towards it, the ceratopsian jumps as well and see both dinosaurs in the air. The herbivore makes its move but the carnivore dodges it, spins around then bites on the herbivore's tail and throws the trike down. Carnotaurus falls back and rams the Triceratops with its head causing the trike to hit one of the brambles. The herbivore roars in pain and sees the carnivore running towards it, luckily the Triceratops dodges the carnivore's attack, and the herbivore seems to be struggling. We see the abelisaur roar and runs towards the ceratopsian, however the Triceratops stands on its hind legs, then turns around and is now standing with its front legs and gets its tail in position. As the Carnotaurus approaches, the Triceratops swipes its tail but the carno ducks down, yet as the carno moves its head up, the trike moves back, using its hind legs which smacks the carno's head. This causes the trike to jump back, over the carno and charges towards the carnivore and manages to use its horns to inflict an injury on the abelisaur. The Triceratops then turns around and both dinosaurs stare at each other, then both roar and run towards each other and jump into the air. While they're in the air, the Carnotaurus bites down on one of the Triceratops' horns, causing them to do flip back and both fall back down. The carnivore manages to land on its feet while the herbivore lands on its side. The Carnotaurus then runs towards the Triceratops which was trying to stand up then bites down on one of the trike's horns and starts running, dragging the Triceratops as the Carnotaurus is shown to try to ram the herbivore with the brambles. However, the Triceratops manages to use its front legs which releases the Carnotaurus' grip on it, the trike the turns around and using its back legs it kicks the Carnotaurus toward the brambles injuring it. Finally the Triceratops runs in, turns around and jumps towards the Carnotaurus, resulting in the carnivore's body to be even more severely injured, then the Triceratops jumps off and the Carnotaurus roars in pain as it then drops dead from its injuries. The Triceratops has won and walks away from its opponent's corpse and the fight has concluded. Dinosaurs Stage Videos Dinosaurs Battle s1 GA7 Trivia This marks the third time Triceratops and Carnotaurus, both has appeared in three matches. Category:Dinosaur Matches